catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Tawnywing
Tawnywing is a sleekRevealed on the IRC, November 30th, 2010 slender golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.Revealed on the ThunderClan page History :Tawnykit is born to Nightshine and Sunfall along with her brother Berrykit. She is late to open her eyes. :When Nightshine asks her where Berrykit had gone she told her he went out. That made her mother very anxious and she joined a patrol to look for the kits. Tawnykit would be taken care of Featherwind while Nightshine was gone. :While Nightshine eats a piece of prey, Tawnykit asks whether she and Berrykit can have some of it. Thier mother replies by saying they aren't old enough. :In the Thunderclan camp Tawnykit is very worried when Bravekit starts coughing. She wonders if she will be alright. :After her mother becomes deputy, Tawnykit and Berrykit were made apprentices. Flameshine is her mentor. :She is later made a warrior, Tawnywing, along with her brother, Berrystep. :Tawnywing makes friends with Jaystorm and seems to want to impress him. :She is given Ravenpaw to mentor. :Tawnywing has a huge crush on Jaystorm and it is obvious. When they are walking in the forest one day she wants to be close to him. Jaystorm is unsure of what she is doing and Tawnywing asks him if he likes her. When he says no, she is very hurt and tells Jaystorm that she really like him. :While Tawnywing and Jaystorm are talking, Ashheart had been watching. He felt hurt because Tawnywing likes Jaystorm more than him. Ashheart leaves and goes back to the camp. :Tawnywing, who is now heartbroken, leaves Jaystorm and pads to a different part of the forest. Jaystorm later comes after her and says he likes her more than a friend. Tawnywing is shocked at first because he had changed his mind, then notices that he had hurt his legs. Jaystorm tells her that he fell out of a tree. She takes him back to the camp, where Featherstorm helps heal him. :After Jaystorm is feeling better, Tawnywing asks him if he actually likes her. He says he does and Tawnywing is filled with happiness. He tells her that Ashheart wants to talk to her so she goes over to where the gray warrior is sitting. Ashheart also tells Tawnywing that he likes her, and she is surprised and confused. :Later, Tawnywing tells Jaystorm about what happened with Ashheart. He tells her not to worry and she is relieved. Jaystorm then asks her if she wants to be his mate and she happily agrees. :Tawnywing starts to drift farther from Jaystorm as she spends more time training her apprentice. :Her apprentice, Ravenpaw, is made a warrior, Ravenstorm. :When Kestrel appears in the camp one day, she is angry because he is a rogue. She watches him closely and thinks he is very suspicious. While they are hunting one day she keeps saying he is a rogue and wouldn't be loyal to any Clan. :As Kestrel announces to the Clan about his dream and how he must leave. Tawnywing realizes that she was being a mousebrain, and is sad that he is leaving. She apologizes to him about what she said earlier. :She is seen watching the entrance to the camp after Kestrel leaves and she wishes he would come back. When he does, Tawnywing is happy and cheers for him as he takes on his warrior name, Kestrelfang. But, when she hears him tell Iceshine that he loves her, Tawnywing is torn apart. She watches them leave to go hunting and follows into the forest. :Tawnywing watches in hiding as Kestrelfang and Iceshine agree to be mates. She is heartbroken and hates herself for liking Kestrelfang, because Jaystorm still loves her. Tawnywing walks away from where she is hiding, and wanders around the forest for a while. :Later that night, she comes back into camp and is surprised to see Kestrelfang, then remembers about the silent vigil. She tells him she was coming back from a walk and he thinks she still hates him. Tawnywing tries to tell him she doesn't and then heads back to the warriors' den, on the way congratulating him on becoming a warrior. :She is seen watching Kestrelfang and still feels terrible about her and Jaystorm. Tawnywing and Kestrelfang talk in the forest later, she tells him that she does have feelings for him and he tries to tell her that it won't work out because they both have mates. Tawnywing is heartbroken once more and stays there while Kestrelfang leaves. Streamtail then shows up and she explains everything that has happened between her and Kestrelfang. Streamtail starts acting strange around her and she is even more worried. :Later, she talks to Jaystorm about their relationship. She tells him that it won't work out anymore and he is sad, although he says he fine. Tawnywing feels terrible, but knows she will never be the same if she stays with Jaystorm. He decides to leave and become a rogue, and Tawnywing understands. :Tawnywing is in the forest later that day, and she asks StarClan for help. Dawnstar appears to give her answers and Tawnywing explains to Dawnstar everything that has happened. Dawnstar then takes her to StarClan to talk. The StarClan cats, Icestorm, Flaresong, Streampelt, Echowave, and Dawnstar, decide to help her. Dawnstar tells her that whenever she needs help, just call them. :When an earthquake strike the ThunderClan camp. She is saved by Streamtail when a den almost collapses on her. But she is not saved when a huge branch falls and crushes her. Streamtail rushes over and moves the branch off. He takes Tawnywing to Sunningrocks with the rest of the Clan and she collapses to the ground, wincing in pain. Snowfrost then says that her legs are broken. Tawnywing is shocked at this and starts sobbing. Sunfall then appears and says Kestrelfang is badly hurt. She is torn apart, and goes over to see if he will stay alive. Kestrelfang begins to stir and Tawnywing is hopeful again. :Later, the Clan are still at Sunningrocks and Streamtail comes over to comfort Tawnywing. He then tells her that he likes her and she isn't surprised. But, she still has feelings for Kestrelfang. :After the Clan has moved back into the camp, Tawnywing's legs don't feel as bad as they did earlier. A mysterious cat from StarClan, named Brindlecloud, begins talking to her. Brindlecloud tells Tawnywing that she is expecting kits, and that she must find out who the father is. She wants the father to be Kestrelfang, but knows that won't happen. Brindlecloud tells Tawnywing to listen to her head, not her heart. Tawnywing decides it must be Streamtail. :Brindlecloud later appears in Tawnywing's dreams and tells her a story about how her two kits, Skykit and Larchkit, were murdered by their father, Eelfur, in a battle. He didn't know they were his kits. Brindlecloud urged Tawnywing to find out the father of her kits so nothing terrible like that will happen. :Tawnywing is now able to walk, but with difficulty. She and Streamtail talk while in the forest and Streamtail tells her what he likes about her. Tawnywing is surprised and feels warmth toward Streamtail. They agree to become mates. :After some time passes, Tawnywing is later visited by Brindlecloud again, and she has her two kits with her. She tells Tawnywing that there is another tom that is the father of her kits. Skykit then tells Tawnywing to listen to her heart, not her head. At first, she is confused, but then Brindlecloud tells her it is Kestrelfang. Tawnywing doesn't believe it and claims Kestrelfang hates her, but Brindlecloud tells her that he doesn't need to love her. Tawnywing understands and awakes back in the nursery, where she has moved to. :She is later invited to go hunting by Kestrelfang, but she tells him she won't be able to hunt because of her legs. Kestrelfang tells her they aren't going to hunt, and instead tells her that he had a dream. In his dream, Eelfur told him Tawnywing would be expecting his kits. She tells him it's true and he is confused. :Tawnywing later explains everything about Brindlecloud to Kestrelfang and he understands. When he tells Iceshine, she is angered that he would have kits with Tawnywing. The three cats argue for a while before Tawnywing gets up and leaves. She goes to the nursery and soon falls asleep. :She dreams that a dark cat attacks her kits and she is seen fighting for them. Tawnywing wakes up when she hears Kestrelfang coming into the nursery to give her prey. He tells her to get over Iceshine and him so she snaps at him. Saying she doesn't care anymore. Kestrelfang angrily says he hates her, then leaves. :Kestrelfang comes back later and Tawnywing apologizes. He then tells her he'll love his kits and she is saddened again, saying he doesn't love her. After they talk for a bit Kestrelfang tells her he does love her and that Iceshine is too young. Tawnywing understands and is happy that they are mates, but feels sad for Iceshine and Streamtail. :After Kestrelfang has talked with Iceshine about he and Tawnywing, he tells Tawnywing that Iceshine wants to kill her. Tawnywing is shocked and can't believe that Iceshine would do that. Kestrelfang promises he will protect her and the kits. :When Burnpelt is hit by a monster, Kestrelfang tries to save him, but gives up once Burnpelt passes out. He wakes up fine later, but Kestrelfang has already ran out of the camp toward the RiverClan border. Tawnywing tells him Burnpelt isn't dead, but he is saddened because everyone hates him and decides he wants to be a rogue again. Kestrelfang asks Tawnywing to join him but she declines, saying, "I can't...ThunderClan is my home." She then convinces him to not leave and frets that he will try to leave again. They both go back to the camp. :Tawnywing later meets Whitekit, one of Iceshine's kits. Whitekit learns about what happened with Tawnywing, Iceshine, and Kestrelfang. :Jaystorm visits the camp one day and asks Tawnywing how she is. She says she is fine and tells him she is expecting kits. Jaystorm is happy for her, but is obviously sad that Tawnywing isn't his mate anymore. He later leaves. :When badgers attack the camp, Berrystep is killed while fighting. Tawnywing is torn apart and she mourns for his death along with Nightstar and Sunfall. :Later, Tawnywing and Iceshine get into an argument. She is still very angry and annoyed at Iceshine, because of her attitude. Iceshine reveals to her that she is in a prophecy. Tawnywing is confused and says Iceshine should tell Nightstar about it. :After Iceshine tells Nightstar about the prophecy, she comes back to the nursery and apologizes to Tawnywing. She accepts and says she is sorry to Iceshine as well. :Her kits are later born. Iceshine helps with the kitting. She names them Shellkit and Rabbitkit. Shellkit was named after Kestrelfang's birth Clan, RiverClan. :Tawnywing later goes hunting with Iceshine and is happy to finally hunt again, although she wasn't as good because of her legs, that had been broken a while ago. :When Shadow, a rogue, tries to steal prey and some kits from the camp, Tawnywing and Nightstar fight him off. Tawnywing takes the kits, including Rabbitkit, back to the nursery and comforts them. :Jaystorm visits the camp again and Tawnywing introduces him to Rabbitkit and Shellkit. He seems oddly sad and she worries about him. They take a walk so Tawnywing can talk to him and he tells her that he met a cat named Tawny, who strangely looked just like Tawnywing, and liked her a lot. But Tawny died and Jaystorm was sad about that. He also told Tawnywing that he and Flash were no longer mates. Tawnywing is sympathetic and offers that Nightstar might let him stay a few days to get better. :When Kaito appears in the camp, challenging the warriors to fight, she protects the kits along with Stonepaw as Nightstar talks to Kaito. Tawnywing explains who Kaito is to the kits. She later tells the kits to go back to the nursery, and she looks around the camp for anything suspicious. Tawnywing finds Iceshine in the warriors' den, talking with Frostpaw, Lionpaw, and Redpaw. She is very angry at Iceshine and says the apprentices are mousebrains. :When Sunfall dies from greencough she, her kits, and Nightstar are overcome with sadness. Tawnywing mourns for her father and knows he will keep Berrystep company in StarClan. :Her kits are apprenticed and Tawnywing becomes a warrior again, although she will never be a proper warrior due to her once broken legs. :Tawnywing is given her second apprentice, Maplepaw. :Her kits are made warriors, Shelldapple and Rabbitspring. :When Nightstar suddenly collapses to the ground one day, Tawnywing is startled and watches with horror as her mother slowly dies. She mourns deeply for her mother and Flarecloud comforts her. :Over the next few moons Tawnywing recovers from her mother's death, and she is seen with Rabbitspring, Shelldapple, and Kestrelfang often. She isn't too happy when Iceshine is made deputy, but she wants to stay loyal so she follows orders as she is told. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Family Members Mates: :Kestrelfang:Revealed on the IRC Forest, July 13th, 2010 Living :Jaystorm (formerly):Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 24th, 2010 Living :Streamtail (formerly):Revealed on the IRC Forest, July 11th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Daughters: :Shelldapple:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Living :Rabbitspring:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Living Mother: :Nightstar:Revealed on the IRC Forest, March 26th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: :Sunfall:Revealed on the IRC Forest, March 26th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Berrystep:Revealed on the IRC Forest, March 26th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandfather: :Blacktail:Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Hazelnose:Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree Quotes Trivia This information was revealed by the role player of this character *Tawnywing's favourite prey is vole *Some of Tawnywing's closest allies are Streamtail, Ravenstorm, Jaystorm, and Kestrelfang *Tawnywing broke her legs during an earthquake, so now she can no longer be a proper warrior *Since Sunfall was a ShadowClan cat, Tawnywing has ShadowClan blood References and Citations |} Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:She-Cat Category:Queen Category:Character Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Fawny's Cats